


The Morning After

by iamanidhwal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Detective!Will, Drunken sex, Hannibal is a top, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Oneshot, Sex, Will is a bottom, Will/Hannibal - Freeform, a bit of hate sex, i guess, lawyer!Hannibal, maybe a tad ooc?, otp prompt, post-drinking sex, prompt, sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: “Well, as I remember, you threw yourself at me last night at the bar.” Lecter hummed in thought. Will envisioned the scene and shook his head. “Let’s go over the scene. I was drinking, as were you and Detective Katz. After some time, you saunter up to me, seduce me, and this is how we ended up. Am I missing something?”“Just the obvious.” Will seethed, hissing through gritted teeth. “You were the one who made the first move."---In which Detective Will Graham and Attorney Hannibal Lecter get into a drunken one-night stand, and they deal with it the morning after.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-based!
> 
> "Imagine A of your OTP is a cop and has to work with B who is a hardass lawyer. After a very successful case, they get drunk and do it. What happens in the morning is up to you." - otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Idk why I'm churning out chapters and oneshots, but here you go! 
> 
> Also my first published smut aaa forgive me;;

* * *

There were only three things Will was certain of: his mouth was cotton, his body was deadweight, and his synapses were misfiring.

 

Groaning, he turned on his stomach and buried his face on the lavender-scented pillows. Breathing in the scent, letting the vision of a field of lavenders wash over him, push his body down to the comfortable mattress—

 

…wait a minute.

 

 _‘Lavender-scented pillows?’_ His mind was finally working, gaining momentum. Like a machine whirring to life after hours of sleep. ‘ _I don’t have lavender-scented pillows.’_ He was missing something, something vital. His police senses working, he dared not open his eyes just yet. He could feel soft sheets underneath him, a heavy blanket embracing him back to the throes of sleep, and another heavy thing on his person he couldn’t quite place. Another touch inspection revealed that he was naked.

 

He frowned to himself. Had he sleepwalked naked again? He usually did, his night terrors from spending too much time awake delving deep into grisly murder case files had increased twofold over the last few months. He would usually wake up drenched in sweat, and, having discarded his clothing for a reprieve from the heat, had found himself in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night.

 

But this was different. He had established that he was in someone else’s bed.

 

He cracked his eye open, checking if he knew the surroundings. The details of a solid four-poster greeted him, the headboard and support made of expensive-looking wood. The bed had more pillows than he was accustomed to, and they were all plush and scented to keep the demons at bay. He rolled onto his back, checking out his surroundings.

 

The walls were a pale gray, emanating no non-sense but also inducing calm and relaxation. This was in stark contrast to the high windows that streamed sunlight in, only partially covered by the cream curtains. There was an armoire to one side of the room, two doors (Will assumed one led outside, the other to a private bathroom), wall-length bookshelves, a plush seat, a desk, and an assortment of collectibles. Belatedly, he realized that his clothes from last night’s events (which were slowly coming back to him) were strewn across the floor in wild abandon – his bow-tie by the door, his pants and dress shirt by the armoire, and everything else by the bed.

 

The only detail that screamed at Will was _MONEY._ Whatever item there was in the room, not only was it perfectly chosen to match all the others, but it was also recognizably of quality material, as well as high monetary value.

 

There was movement on the bed and Will turned to see the source. He paled, not believing his eyes, as the sleeping, very _naked_ form of Atty. Hannibal Lecter that was languidly lying down beside him.

 

Will didn’t know what to do, except to scream. Hannibal awoken to the sound and, in his frenzied state, had got up too quickly and had fallen from the bed. 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, both Will and Hannibal were half-dressed, sullen, and confused.

 

Will had taken his boxers and had held up the blankets to hide his nakedness from the other man. Hannibal had taken on his boxer briefs as well, and had put on his discarded dress shirt but did not bother to button it. In his mind, Will could not reconcile the two images – the first, of a prim and proper Atty. Lecter sneering at him from across the room as he defendant the criminal that Will and his partner, Beverly Katz, had worked months to detain and build a case against. The second image was the present, with Lecter grumbling about, his hair messy and falling on his face, mouth in a small frown, and a bit disoriented.

 

“Detective Graham.” He started to talk, and Will looked up at him, unsure of where this conversation was going to go. Lecter smoothed his hair into its usual place, composing his face into a neutral demeanor. “Are you with me so far?”

 

“Don’t lawyer-speak me, Lecter.” He hissed, every word ripe with spite. “Don’t be condescending.”

* * *

 The riff between attorneys and police ran deep. Lecter was an exceptional case, however. The successful lawyer had his hands tied usually with issues brought by rich and powerful clients to a family-owned and run law firm.

 

The suspect in Will and Beverly’s case, however, was the brother of a high profile celebrity. Charged with the rape and murder of an underage girl, he had roped in his brother to cover him as the body was found inside a barrel thrown in the garbage. It was a story that rocked the celebrity sphere, from the highest echelons of showbusiness to the lowest points of posers and wannabes. Naturally, a high-profile case needed a high-profile lawyer.

 

Lecter, who usually stuck to business deals and the odd case of estafa from his clients, had been handed the case from his father. Ever the obedient son, he ruffled feathers, from law enforcement to the victims and sympathizers to the girls’ family. They knew how this story ended. The Lecter & Lecter firm was proud of its high success rate, almost all cases ending in a victory; for police, that meant a firm that was tantamount to bending the laws and setting criminals free.

 

Will was a fighter in the academy. A slim figure, an average height, he did not stand out during the physical aspects of the tests and would nearly pass out from the daily drills. However, Will shone in his adeptness and natural curiosity to the likes of serial killers. His empathy had allowed him to basically deconstruct the killer’s mind, bringing forth the motive, the victim, and other necessary details to land a guilty punch to whoever was being charged. Basically, his mind was wired to see point A, connect it to point C, and fill in the rest of the information in point B. His sense of righteousness and justice went unparalleled in his batch, and although he passed by only a fraction of a margin (his physical results being the deterrent for a higher grade), everyone knew Will as the Mongoose: capable of profiling a killer and catching the bastard.

 

When asked about why he didn’t want to switch to the FBI, Will had shrugged off the question and played the ‘too dumb to be in a federal institution’ card with downcast eyes and a sad smile. In reality, he liked it better when he was out with his feet on the ground, not with his mind being squeezed and wrung dry.

* * *

“I apologize for my tone.” Lecter replied, although no remorse was heard in any syllable of what he had just said. “Merely checking your sobriety.”

 

“ _My_ sobriety?” Will was dumbfounded.

 

“As I remember, you threw yourself at me last night at the bar.” Lecter hummed in thought. Will envisioned the scene and shook his head. “Let’s go over the scene. I was drinking, as were you and Detective Katz. After some time, you saunter up to me, seduce me, and this is how we ended up. Am I missing something?”

 

“Just the obvious.” Will seethed, hissing through gritted teeth. “ _You_ were the one who made the first move.”

 

Lecter raised one fine eyebrow in incredulity. “As my sexuality does not concern anyone, I am not open to sharing details with you. So it is impossible for me to have made the first move.”

 

“Stop washing your hands of this, lizard.” He scoffed. “It takes two to tango.”

 

“If tango meaning ruining my sheets, yes.”

 

“I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t invited me into your house, Lecter.” He pointed out.

 

“Well I wasn’t going to be caught dead in a detective’s house.” Lecter snapped back, momentarily losing composure before breathing in and mumbling to himself, before gaining back his stoic demeanor. “I want to compromise, and edit my statement.”

  
Pointedly ignoring Will’s impressive eyeroll, he continued. “I will take half of the blame if you do the same.”

 

“Fine. I’m sorry I slept with you and tarnished your wonderful silk sheets with my public service-grade semen.” Will said derisively, his head bobbing left and right mockingly.

 

The lawyer’s nostrils flared at the vulgarity of his sentence. “You are making things increasingly difficult, Detective Graham.”

 

“The only thing difficult here is your outright refusal in stopping to baby me, Lecter.” He scoffed and turned away to collect his things. He didn’t know what to do, where he was, how he got here or how he could go home. He was already thinking about the embarrassing conversation he would have to have with Beverly should he call her for a ride home. “It’s the same with all you lawyers. You think you can get away with bending the law.”

 

“That is not true.”

 

“You think _everyone_ is beneath you.”

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you. It’s rude.”

 

“Rude?” Will scoffed, still not turning around. “And releasing maniacs, sexual offenders, rapists, and murderers back into society is not rude?”

 

In a split second, Will’s belongings went flying back to the ground once more. He felt himself being pinned down to the bed, both arms above his head by a seething Lecter. “You are in my house, have slept in my bed, and you will obey my rules until you leave. Do _not_ test me.”

 

Four little words, and Will grinned. “Poor little attorney, being overthrown of his high horse by a little scrappy detective.” He lifted his head so that his vision tunneled, only seeing Hannibal’s eyes. “If you want me to obey, make me.”

 

Lecter made no delay and kissed him heatedly. The force of the action shook Will by surprise, and in that moment of delayed reaction, Lecter pounced on the opportunity to sway him into submission. Nipping and biting at his lip earned a moan from the smaller man, and Lecter darted his tongue inside his mouth. Will had no chance to rebuke, although he belatedly realized that Lecter had let go of his arms and he was free to do anything with his hands. Betrayed, his arms had found themselves intertwined around the lawyer’s neck, fingers tugging at Lecter’s hair, making the bigger man growl in heat.

 

“I could punish you for your insolence.” He warned, his large hands stroking the length of his body, gliding up and down. His fingers gently brushed against Will’s nipple, garnering a lustful moan from the man that made his ears visibly perk up.

 

“That’s the police’s job.” Will managed to gasp out, then pushed Lecter back on the bed and effectively straddling him. Not overthrown by the physical balancing, Lecter still regained control of the situation by holding onto his hips and grinding up against him. Will felt feverish and high, his senses awakened and heightened. He leaned forward to capture Lecter’s mouth in his again, relentless in his attack on his lips and tongue, while he felt the lawyer’s hands grope and knead his ass.

 

“I’ll sate you,” was all the warning Will received as Lecter spread his legs and ass enough to prepare him. The smaller man let him, and mewled deliciously as the fingers inside him curled and unfurled, scissored him pliant, and left him gasping for air. He could see that his reactions were an erotic show to Lecter, and he amped it up, holding a sense of power over the man.

 

“Remind me of last night,” he ordered. Lecter did not need to be told twice. Holding his impressive and hard manhood upright, Will slowly but surely lowered his hips onto it. As he felt himself being filled, he moaned, low and long, until he was fully sat. At this point, both men were at the verge of a breakdown of sensibilities. Will wanted to get lost in the sensation, and Lecter wanted to lose control in wild abandon. With a small nod from Will indicating that he was ready, they moved their hips in unison. Kisses between the two were open-mouthed, sloppy, and interspersed with moans. Their hands wandered along the other’s body, looking for something to grasp, hold, squeeze, anything to ground them from this high. The rhythm picked up the pace, their frenzied bodies still building up to the momentum, until both of them reached their zenith and had come.

 

Satisfied, Lecter pulled out and, after a few seconds of basking in the afterglow, got a towel and cleaned them both up. Will’s eyes had fluttered closed as he tried to regain normal breathing and heart rate.

 

“So,” was all he said after they had both relaxed, limp and sated. “That was…”

 

“An invitation.” Lecter finished the sentence for him. Puzzled, Will opened his eyes and raised his head to look at the lawyer’s expression.

 

“I’m sorry, what now?”

 

“That was an invitation, Detective Graham. To what, I do not know. The end goal of this is uncertain.” For the first time, Lecter seemed at a loss for the appropriate words to say. “However, I will admit… that I enjoy your company.”

 

Will showed him an impish grin. “Better than in the court?”  


This time, Lecter smiled at him knowingly. “I like my partners fiery.”

 

“I’m not fiery, Lecter. I’m a firestorm."

 

“Even better.” The larger man looked up at him, his smile easing into a genuine one. “Will you accept?”

 

Will pretended to ponder on this, then nodded. “I accept. Be warned, Lecter; With me in your life, there are bound to be fires.”

 

“Hannibal.” He corrected, then winked at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
